


Word Around Town Is...

by BetweenPaperPages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Once Upon A Time, RSS, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenPaperPages/pseuds/BetweenPaperPages
Summary: This is my entry for Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016. My gift goes to Puppetmaker40 on Tumblr. 
Their prompt was: “Tangle webs that we weave”
Note: Story does contain mentions of cancer.
Nominated for Best Rumbelle Secret Santa for the 2017 Espenson Awards———————————————————————————————————————
When Belle French returned from vacation she thought she was returning to the same small town she always known. Little did she know that she would be the next one twisted into the grist for the rumor mill.





	

When Belle had promised her father she would be safe and sound on her two-week vacation to Boston and New York, she had no idea that she needed to be saying the same to him. After all, they lived in Storybrooke Maine. It was a small town where everyone knew everyone, the people kept the same routine, and nothing ever changed. She would be back in two weeks time to the same town she always knew, with everything exactly the same. 

Apparently she overlooked one large detail, but no one expected such things, did they? Not in a town such as this…

Her father was a large and impressive figure, it wasn’t just a childhood impression, at five-foot two-inches he still stood heads above her, his broad shoulders designed for bear-crushing warm hugs. 

Except for this day.

\---

Moe shifted where he sat across from her at his kitchen table, large hands wrapped around his cup of coffee as the yellowed lights reflected in the black surface. 

Belle giggled, chestnut curls getting flipped over one shoulder as she walked across the space in her trademark heels (when you were this short you learned to live with them), a cup of tea cradled in her hands. 

“It’s like the traffic has a language of its own, especially in New York, just the cabs alone would make a person tone-deaf in thirty minutes if they were the alone on the road,” she explained, sitting down to join her father. He said on the phone that he wanted to hear every detail about the trip. 

“Nothing like home,” Belle added, a smile across her pink lips, “here you’d be in shock to see five cars driving down Main street at the same time.” 

Moe’s eyes glanced up with a noncommittal grunt of agreement followed by a head nod. “As glad as I am that you got a chance to go, it's nice to have you home, my girl. Maybe later you’ll have the means to travel more… maybe even with a family in tow.” 

She sighed heavily, shaking her head with her cup poised just inches from her lips, how many times did they have this conversation? “Dad, you know that --” 

Moe held up a hand to cut her off before she was able to finish, “I know. But it would make me happy to see it, to see you married and settled before anything happens.”

Belle’s eyes rolled in time with the dull clink of her cup against the table, “Dad, nothing is going to happen. We live in Storybrooke, nothing really ever happens.” 

There was a pause from the figure of her father as his lips drew into a thin line. 

“More happens here than you think, my girl.” 

“And what would that be? Mayor Mills running for office with no one opposing her? Doc’s Miata being in danger again?” Belle tempted him, crossing her legs at the knee with a knowing smile. 

Same old town. 

“... Belle, I have cancer.”  
———————————————————————————————————————

Mr. Gold of Mr. Gold’s Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer had a rather large range of experience when it came to making deals. Today, however, he was dealing with a new -- and yet on going -- situation entirely. 

Zelena West, older half-sister of Mayor Regina Mills, was currently standing in his shop attempting to pass off her ‘sparkling personality’ as actually charming, again. 

\---

Gold hadn’t chosen this association, rather it had been forced upon him during Regina’s Christmas party. It was made quite clear that not making an appearance and skipping the party had been out of the question entirely. 

While he was making his appearance at the event (or, as Regina liked to refer to it, as having done his duty as a ‘good citizen of the town’), he had been pinned down by the redhead. Pinned down to the point where he hadn’t noticed his location within the space and had been successfully maneuvered under the mistletoe decoration in the doorway. 

An oversight that Zelena took full advantage of when she threw her arms around his body and pressed herself against him, sliding her knee up against his thigh while her midori sour-scented breath assaulted his nose before her lips covered his in a desperate kiss. 

Since that night, he had been incapable of shaking her continued advances and unwanted encounters. 

\---

“What do you think about this set, darling?” Zelena grinned, holding up a pair of large diamond drop earrings to one earlobe, her other hand holding her hair over one shoulder. “Wouldn’t they just look divine with my black gown?” 

Mr. Gold’s lips twisted in a sneer as she tried to draw him into her personal shopping again, this being the third time in a month where she had dropped by to just ‘browse’, typically spending the majority of her time over his selection of jewelry. 

“You’re right, as always.” She decided without a verbal response from him, “Diamonds aren't nearly… exotic enough. It’s a real shame that you don’t have any emeralds in stock, they do wonders with my eyes.” 

Zelena placed the set back into the velvet tray on the counter, deciding to move on. “Though with your impeccable taste I’m sure that you could discover something special for little old me, couldn't you my little spider monkey?” She requested, standing in front of him, only the glass display case separating them. 

Her fingertips ran over top of his hand as he moved to secure the tray into the case, her painted lips spreading into a smirk as she walked her fingers up to his wrist. “I would love to have something special to wear for Valentine's, after all.” 

“Indeed.” He answered back, twisting his wrist away from her touch to complete his task. “I’m confident that if you are looking to purchase a set of emerald earrings I can find a few options. However, it will take me some time to do so.” 

“Oh of course!” She grinned, “I wouldn’t want just anything ordinary now, I have something special in mind; something only you could take care of.” Zelena winked at him, a soft laugh cutting through the air as she snatched her clutch off the counter. “I have every confidence. Now, I do have to dash as I’m due for lunch but I’ll make sure to check in later.” She threw him a kiss over her shoulder, turning to dash off out of the shop. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Getting back into the swing of things at the library wasn’t hard but Belle was thankful for the mundane tasks that kept her mind occupied. She needed her hands kept busy as well, shelving books, stamping time cards, anything that would keep her away from researching her father’s condition — after all the information would only do so much; and it certainly wouldn’t comfort her. 

Moe had stress with his business, drank too much, ate heavy-greasy foods, and didn’t look after himself well, it almost felt like all the years were simply ‘catching up to him’; or at least that was the way he tried to play it off. 

Belle hadn’t cried the night he told her, but she was determined to spend more time with him. Even at her age she was still willing to get wrapped up in his bear hug.

A polite cough interrupted her trail of thoughts as she turned around with a short gasp, Mastering the Art of French Cooking by Julia Child, still in hand.

“Miss French, I do apologize. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Mr. Gold greeted, with a soft nod.

Belle shook her head, pressing a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart beat, “No, no, please don’t mind me. I’m afraid that my mind was miles away from me.” She explained, offering him a smile: “How can I help you?” 

His lips twitched as she smiled. Out of everyone in town, Belle French seemed to tolerate him the best, she always had a smile or a kind word to offer. It was a long stretch to call it any kind of friendship but he wouldn’t complain about seeing her more often. His son Neal had a few opinions on it, mostly on the thought that he should ‘Just ask Belle out already’, but Mr. Gold wasn’t a rash man he preferred to have time to consider all the details. 

“Actually, I’m here to return this.” He held up a well-loved copy of A Curse Dark As Gold by Elizabeth C. Bunce. “It was kind of you to lend it to Neal from your personal collection.” 

“Of course, it was no trouble at all. Neal is a good kid after all, I’m happy to help.” She reached out to accept the book from him, their fingers brushing against each other’s for only a moment. 

Everyone around town claimed that he was a cold, heartless man, but she couldn't see that in him. Yes, he was a businessman who crossed all his t’s and dotted all the i’s, but if they looked past that persona, perhaps they would see more.

“I can’t imagine where he gets it from.” 

Belle chuckled, shifting both books into the crook of her elbow. “From you of course, who else would he take after?” 

He wouldn’t admit to it but he could feel a light burn in his cheeks at her words, Belle really did compliment him far too easily. Before he was able to respond, an inward mental groan rolled through him as a loud voice cut through the calmness of the library. 

“Oh darling! How funny you’re here of all places.” Zelena announced, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a laugh, shattering the peace. Gold swore that he could have seen a grimace cross over Belle’s features but it hadn’t lasted long.

One very deliberate step away from Zelena opened the space just enough to breath more, though he planted his cane between them to root himself to the spot. 

“Miss West.” He greeted, swallowing harshly. 

Zelena grinned as she joined the two, in her black heels she towered over the petite librarian, “I thought I’d pop in and see if they had the cookbook I wanted. The thought crossed my mind, wouldn’t an authentic French dinner be just divine?” 

Belle had mixed feelings about Regina Mills, but when it came to Zelena, those were crystal clear. Though with the responsibility of being a public servant to the town, her opinions were limited to her inner monologue. “Was there a certain book that you had in mind?”

“Yes! It was that one horrible voiced crone’s book. I wanted her Coq Au Vin recipe.” She piped up, throwing an over the top French accent onto her words. Her green eyes dropped down to Belle’s arm with a triumph squeak.

“Oh yes that’s the one!” She reached out to snag the cookbook from Belle, enthusiastically flipping the pages open, paying no heed to the fact that the second book landed spread eagle open on the floor. 

Belle whimpered softly at the sight of her book, this week wasn’t going well at all, maybe she should have taken a longer vacation. 

Mr. Gold braced himself on his cane as he carefully retrieved the novel, making sure that the pages lay straight before he offered it back to Belle, an apology that he didn’t need to offer written across his face. 

“Doesn’t this look scrumptious?” Zelena questioned, thrusting the opened book into his line of sight, “If you would like to join me, we could make this a dinner for two.” She offered, her eyelashes batting. 

“Well —”

Belle cleared her throat heavily as she moved to Gold’s side, slipping her hands around his arm. “I’m afraid that we’ve already made plans tonight. Isn’t that right, Mr. Gold?” 

Gold raised a single eyebrow in question as he looked to her, though the look in her eyes was all it took for him to agree. “Yes, I’m afraid we do indeed.”

She nodded in confirmation, “It’s a special night you see, with it being our anniversary and all.” Belle added. 

“Anniversary?!” Zelena shrieked, again cutting through the soft volume of noise in the space. “Are you saying that you two are together?”

Gold pulled his arm out of Belle’s so he could slip it around her waist to draw her closer to him, trying to make it as convincing as possible. He nodded to confirm his alleged-girlfriend’s statement, “Yes, we are.” 

Zelena retched at the statement, her nose wrinkling in disgust. “And you’ve strung me along this whole time? How dare you! You’re wasting your time on this pip-squeak” She whined, “Call me once you get the right idea.” 

She quickly turned her back on them, storming out of the space as quickly as she barged in, tossing the book onto a table with a thud on her way out. 

Gold let out a relieved sigh, leaning his head against his companion’s for a moment before he remembered himself and pulled away. 

“Thank you, Miss French. It appears that I am in your debt for that.” 

Belle shook her head, “Think nothing of it, if that is the way she treats you, I’m glad I could help out. After all, that’s what friends are for, are they not?”

“Indeed, but I always pay my debt. There must be something I can do in return, dinner at least.” 

“Well I suppose… It is our anniversary after all,” she giggled, “How about Granny’s? She makes a great hamburger.” 

He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips. In one visit to the library he got a book returned, Zelena off his back, a confirmation of friendship, and a date with Belle.

He wasn’t sure that this day could get better. “How about tonight at seven then?” 

“That sounds perfect, I’ll see you then Mr. Gold.”

———————————————————————————————————————

Mr. Gold had arrived at Granny’s early… too early… far too early. How could he not? He was having dinner with Belle French, it was a once in a lifetime chance, and Neal had been saying he should ask her out for quite some time now. It was a coward's way out really, he hadn’t asked her on a proper date, this was simply dinner to thank her for getting Miss West off his back; that’s all it was. 

He fiddled with his cane where he sat in a booth, at the back of the restaurant, with a view of the front door as he idle spun the column of his cane between his hands. 

The town’s landlord wasn’t an unusual customer to have at the diner, but Ruby couldn’t help but notice how anxious he seemed to be. Usually he would come in to have a meal with his son, or if alone, for the occasional cup of black coffee, but he was never this on edge. 

Ruby swung her hips as she walked over to his table, hand perched on her hip at her exposed midriff from her unorthodox waitress uniform. “What can I get ya, Mr. Gold?” She questioned, her voice echoing a brassy tone. 

“Nothing, thank you, Miss Lucas.” Gold answered, planting his cane with both hands folding over the handle. 

“Okay… Can I get you coffee then? The diner has more to offer than a view of Main Street, ya know.” 

Gold grumbled under his breath, “Yes. I am aware of that, however; I happen to be waiting for someone at the moment. Perhaps another table is in need of your assistance, Dearie.” 

Ruby jerked back, her hands up, still holding her note pad in defeat. “Sir, yes, Sir!” She offered him a salute before turning away to find another occupation. 

At that same moment the front door jingled happily as another customer stepped into the establishment, no other than Belle French. 

“Bebe!” Ruby called out with a giggle, heading over to embrace her friend. “Glad to see you, Mr. Gold is here and being a creep for no reason. Apparently he is going to meet someone? How odd is that?”

“Uh… well, not that odd I suppose.” 

She shrugged, taking a step back, eyes rolling up and down her friend as she nodded in approval of the blue flared dress she was dressed in, a hint of burgundy detail with the thin belt and killer matching heels. 

“What about you, what brings you in here all dolled up?” 

Belle shifted her weight on her hip, her lips drawing into a thin line as she folded her arms across her self. “Well, actually, I’m here to meet someone as well.”  
“Really?” She squealed, grabbing hold of her arm, “Who could that be?” She glanced behind her to look around the diner. 

Most of the town usuals were there, all at their typical tables. Mary-Margaret and her husband David Nolan were eating with their daughter Emma, Leroy was having breakfast as dinner at the counter, Anton also had a seat there with hot cocoa and a newspaper, all while Mother Superior and two of the other nuns were holding grace.

Before she turned back to Belle, her eyes grazed over Mr. Gold for a moment, her brows stitched together in confusion. “I don’t see anyone special, what time are you two meeting up?”

Belle sucked in her lower lip as she bit at the flesh, her blue eyes pleading up to her friend not to freak out. “He’s already here, Rubes.” 

“Who? The only person here waiting for anyone is —” Ruby gasped, pulling Belle to the side by her elbow. “You don’t mean Mr. Gold?”

She nodded in confirmation with a smile playing at her lips. “I do, wish me luck.” Before Ruby got the chance to yank her ear and drag her off she managed to slip out of her grasp. 

“Hey.” Belle greeted, feeling a wave of anticipation in her belly as she walked up to her date. 

Gold quickly pushed himself up to his feet, flicking his hair out of his eyes with a smile. “Miss French, you look quite lovely this evening.” He gestured to the other seat of the booth, only sitting down once she had. 

“Thank you, though I do think by now you could call me by my name. I mean, it is our anniversary dinner after all.” She teased with a grin. 

“Yes, I suppose it is… Belle.” He answered back, a similar grin breaking across his own face. 

\--- 

Ruby leaned forward on the counter, her chin resting in her hand. It wasn’t that she was spying on her friend while she ate, no, she was keeping an eye on the restaurant… in that general direction. 

“I just don’t get it,” She commented, looking to Leroy as she stood across from him. “They don’t have anything in common, do they? Belle didn’t even mention him to me, can you believe that?”

“I dunno what to tell ya, sister. It is their anniversary after all.” He shrugged, shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth. 

“Anniversary dinner? Are you telling me Belle has been seeing him long enough to have an anniversary and didn’t tell me? When in the world did this happen?” 

Leroy shrugged again, taking a swig of coffee to wash down his food. “Can’t really say. I heard it from the guys who heard about it from Ariel, who said she overheard Jefferson talking about it today.” 

\--- 

Belle enjoyed herself immensely during dinner, Mr. Gold was a great conversation partner, she already knew that to be true but this was the first real opportunity she had to speak with him for a length of time. 

It also didn’t help that with sitting across from him at a table she could pick up the scent of his aftershave, sandalwood and honey tickled her nose every time he flipped his hair out of his face. Did anyone actually talk to him long enough to understand just how expressive his eyes were? She was sure the longer she looked the more nuances she could find. 

She felt a little disappointed when their meal came to an end, even with her trip to New York and Boston she hadn’t found someone that was so compatible to her quirky tastes. The bill had arrived and even though she offered to cover it, he had insisted that he make good on his promise from that afternoon, ever the proper gentleman. 

“Well, please feel welcome to come by when you have time. I would be happy to show you those first editions.” Gold extended the invitation as they both were gathering their things. 

Belle’s lips cracked into a smile, “That would be wonderful, I might have some time tomorrow to stop by.” She answered, her fingers digging through her clutch to find her keys. It would only be a short walk to the library and she might as well get them out now so she didn’t have to struggle at the front door. 

Before she could prevent it, the small set jumped ship, falling onto the diner floor at her feet. “Or perhaps I shouldn’t,” Belle rolled her eyes at herself, “I can’t even hold keys, I could be like a bull in a china shop in your —” 

Gold hadn’t even thought about what he was doing before he kneeled down to pick up the set, flicking his hair out of his eyes to look up. “My what?” He questioned, not catching what she had said, holding his hand out with the keys in them. 

Belle couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled out of her, extending her hand to accept her keys. Really, the man went out of his way for some of the simplest things. 

An excited squeal piped up from behind the counter as Ruby threw her hands over her mouth at the sight of Gold down on one knee as Belle stood in front of him. Ruby’s sound off caught the diner’s patrons attention as the focus in the restaurant turned to one single point. 

“Oh how romantic, he asked on their anniversary!” Mary-Margaret spoke up, her eyes getting misty at the scene. What was more so than getting engaged at the central hub of the town?

David grinned as Emma crawled over her father’s lap to get a better view, “What’s going on?” 

“Mr. Gold just proposed to Belle and she accepted.” He explained, patting her back. 

“Does that mean they are going to get married?” She questioned, tilting her head. 

He nodded in confirmation; “Yes it does!” Mary-Margaret added. 

Leroy knocked his stein of beer against the bar’s countertop along with Anton. “And it’s about damn time!” He declared with a clinking of glasses between them. 

Belle felt her face flush in embarrassment as she helped bring Mr. Gold to his feet, gripping her keys in her hand, for once finding him looking perplexed.

Shit. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Mr. Gold had left dinner last night with more than he thought he would. At best he was going to have a meal with Belle French and at worst it was going to be an awkward social encounter between them.

He hadn’t thought of the possibility of leaving with a faux fiancé. 

Once Belle had been able to show her face again, everyone in the diner felt the need to come up and congratulate them personally on their engagement. Gold knew for a fact that he hadn’t asked her about marriage, or for her hand, or to tie the knot (or indeed any other kind). However, despite that oversight, neither one of them had been able to refute the general consensus on their relationship. 

The one thing they had been able to deny was the fact that Belle, however young and healthy, was indeed not pregnant in any sense of the word. Though the Nuns were less convinced and simply stated that they were glad that: ‘The child wouldn’t be born out of wedlock’. 

Gold looked up from the ledger that was in front of him as his little bell rang from the front door of the shop, he had only been open an hour that morning and hadn’t had anyone come in yet. 

\---

Belle cleared her throat as she glanced around the shop, the door closing behind her. She could count the number of times she had been in the pawn shop on her fingers, only coming in on the odd occasion. 

Had the shop always been this quiet? 

“Mr. Gold?” She called out, biting her lip afterwards as she looked around, objects seeming to be everywhere; Storybrooke’s own cave of wonders. 

In a way she felt like she was invading his personal space after what happened last night. She had started to try to explain to everyone that they had misunderstood but it didn’t seem to be of any use, they were already convinced that their assumption was correct and there was no going back. 

What she hadn’t expected was just how well Gold had handled it, even looking confused as he was, seemed to see as well that it was a lost cause. His composure even lasted for the round of celebration champagne that Ruby demanded was necessary, informing that it was on Gold’s tab. 

“Hey,” he greeted in response as he rounded the curtain that separated the front and back of the shop. 

Belle rocked onto her toes for a moment, her fingers twisting together, “Hey.” 

For a moment the two of them stood in silence with one another, both seeming not to be sure what to say to the other. 

“I’m really sorry about what happened —” 

“Miss French, I understand if you —” 

Gold cleared his throat as they both stopped talking over one another, “My apologies, please.” He offered for her to speak, gesturing to the countertop as he walked over to it. He needed equal footing if they were going to speak about yesterday. 

She stepped up to the counter, resting her hands on the glass, trying to keep them still. “I’m really sorry about what happened last night Mr. Gold, I was going to tell everyone they assumed wrong but it got out of hand.” 

“Yes, it did. I don’t believe either of us were capable of stopping that once the ball got rolling. However, if you wish I’m sure we can speak to everyone, perhaps on an one-on-one manner, and explain.” 

Belle sucked in her lower lip as her cerulean blue eyes flicked up while her brows were drawn in worry. “I’m not sure that is an option anymore.” 

“Why would that be?”

“The whole town knows.”

“There were quite a few individuals there last night, but I’m sure if we divide a list we could reach everyone.”

She shook her head, her messy bun of curls shaking, a loose curl falling out. “That’s not what I mean. I mean the whole town knows about it, after what happened, word got out that there was an ‘impromptu celebration’... and now my father knows.” 

Gold sighed heavily, resting his forearms on the counter to lean against it. “Alright... and have you explained to him the situation?” 

Belle hissed with an intake of breath, as her peeling nail polish suddenly became fascinating to her, using one thumb nail to chip at the paint on the other. “I-... I can’t.” Was her muttered response before she fell silent. 

“And why would that be?” He inquired. 

She pulled back away from the counter, folding her arms across herself. “It’s okay, it’s not your problem. I’ll handle it.”

“Belle.” He spoke, trying to get her attention, “If I’m going to be your fiancé, I think I should at least know why.” He picked up his cane as came around the counter to stand in front of her, tentatively reaching out to put his hand on her arm. 

There was a pause as she swallowed harshly before she looked to him, looking as if she was trying to contain her reasoning within her, as if she did so, it wouldn’t have to be true. 

“My father has cancer… and his single greatest wish is to see me married.” Her answer cracked with her voice as tears threatened to fall, “How can I take that away from him?” 

His arm came around her instinctively to pull her against his chest, her own arms slipping underneath of his jacket to welcome the embrace. 

“Let it out Sweetheart, let it out.” He whispered, tucking his nose into the crown of her curls. 

———————————————————————————————————————  
When Belle had entered the pawn shop that morning she didn’t quite know what to expect. Mr. Gold was a private person and their dinner date at Granny’s had been a disaster in the greatest proportion and now it was the hottest gossip in town. 

She had thought about bringing coffee and donuts as a sort or peace offering but Belle knew the situation was far beyond that. The best thing she could think to do was to simply show her face and try to sort everything out. 

Instead of Mr. Gold being furious as she thought he could be, it was the opposite, instead he listened carefully to what she had to say and in the end held her together while she cried. She was sure his tie would be ruined — it must have cost more than her wardrobe — but he didn’t seem to mind. He allowed her to hold onto him and cry for as long as she needed, once her tears had subsided he ushered her to the back to rest before locking up the shop so they could talk over a pot of tea. 

The warm brew helped to calm her nerves while they discussed the issue at hand. The town thought him to be a ruthless beast without a care, but all she saw was more of the gentle man behind the mask that she already knew.

He purposed that they took advantage of the town’s gossip, if it was her Father’s wish to see her married, she might as well marry her alleged fiancé (she wouldn’t be able to date and marry someone else after what occurred at Granny’s). For the time being she would come to live with him and his son for appearance sake while they planned the wedding and once Moe was… no longer with them, they could dissolve the marriage quietly. 

She couldn’t stand the idea of losing her Father but she couldn’t see a good way out of the town’s assumption about them without breaking his heart in the process. He had been so delighted and proud that she was going to start the next chapter of her life and that she would have someone, that she ‘wouldn’t be alone once he was gone’. 

It wasn’t in her to shatter that bubble of happiness. 

When she thought back over their discussion that morning she realized that the idea to go through with the charade had actually come from Mr. Gold himself. On top of that, he hadn’t asked for any kind of payment from her for his participation in this, he simply reassured her that ‘everything would be taken care of’ and bid her good day so she could get some much needed rest.

Belle had never expected to leave the pawn shop with a faux fiancé.

———————————————————————————————————————

If Belle had thought that Mr. Gold’s pawn shop was the Cave of Wonders, she had been proven wrong the moment that she stepped into his house. The Victorian seemed to stand still in time, a testament to its caretaker’s work, every detail was in immaculate condition right down to the original stain glass in the front door. 

One would think it was a museum quality example of the architecture, you would forget that anyone actually lived there, let alone a teenager. 

… and she was sure that she was going to ruin something. 

Belle had collected a suitcase and a small box items to bring with her while she stayed at his house, she just had to think of it as if she was moving into a new apartment… a new apartment that was a thousand times better, and worth more than her college degree and career combined. 

Or a vacation, maybe that was the better mindset to take, as if she was on vacation and this was simply just a hotel… a very expensive hotel. 

“Miss French?” Came Gold’s clear voice from behind her.

Right… she was still standing in the foyer. 

She adjusted the box in her arms, turning around to address him, “Yes?” 

“I was asking if you would like me to show you to your room.” He restated, “If you like, you can leave that box here for now.”

Belle nodded, setting it down on a side table in the hall that he had gestured to before following him up the stairs. Despite his limp he seemed to handle them well enough, she never really thought about why he might have needed his cane, it had always been an extension of him.

He paused outside one of the doors in the hall towards the back of the house, pushing it open for her to enter. “I thought you might like this room. If it's not to your taste though there are two others, I would just need a moment to air them out a bit.” 

The room was filled with warm oak wood furniture, a deep royal blue duvet set spread across the bed, and golden cream curtains framing the windows that overlooked the back garden. It was just the right mixture of the traditional style and modern touches to make someone feel welcome in a guest room.

She walked back over to the bed after she looked around, lifting her suitcase up onto the bed to lay it out, turning to smile at him. “That won't be necessary, this is more than enough. It’s wonderful.” 

He nodded silently, glancing around the room. The guest rooms were used infrequently unless Neal had a friend spend the night and the space seemed to fill up nicely with Belle’s presence. The space was less… empty with her standing there, the atmosphere was altered for the better with her. 

“The guest bath is just across the hall,” he directed, “and if you need anything, my room is just the last door on the left. Neal has one of the front bedrooms but he shouldn’t disturb you too much.” 

“No, Neal is fine, he’s a great kid. I’m the one encroaching on your space, remember?” She giggled as she crossed the room, biting her lip. 

Gold’s lips split into a smile, her laugh always did that to him, “Yes, but I asked for you to. You are more than welcome here, if you need anything all you must do is ask.” 

She nodded, a moment of hesitation hanging between them as she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the onslaught of doubts she was having. 

“Could you do one thing for me? Promise me you’ll let me know if this gets to be too much. You are not obligated to do anything, I don’t want to get in the way of you, or your family, or anything else. Please?” She requested, her blue eyes flicking up to his eyes. 

His smile only spread that little bit more once her rush seemed to subside, he wasn’t able to deny her anything, even if they were only just friends. 

“I promise,” how could he not? “Though having you in my home is hardly going to be a burden.” He chuckled. 

She seemed to relax at that, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you Mr. Gold.” Before she could stop it Belle snickered, her hand flying up to cover her laugh, eyes falling on a very confused Mr. Gold. 

“I’m sorry,” Belle giggled, “I just… I just realized that I don’t even know my fiancé’s first name.” 

“Oh— um, y-yes.” Gold muttered, feeling his cheeks flush. He had thought of everything, why hadn’t he thought of that detail? “Well, I suppose you should call me Hadrian then.” 

“Hadrian.” She sighed. 

He nodded. “Belle.” 

———————————————————————————————————————

The past couple of weeks had been some of the best that Gold had known. The addition to Belle in his home made it feel… complete.

They would eat breakfast together, drag Neal out of bed for school, before they would go their separate ways for work. Once the library closed Belle would walk over to the pawnshop so they could go home together, Belle seemingly always having a tale or two to offer, in the afternoons she would help Neal with homework and he would cook dinner. 

Evenings were spent watching films with Neal, talking with a glass of wine, or reading to each other. The entire atmosphere had shifted and he knew he would regret when it came time for it to end. 

He also felt that he had a better footing on where their relationship stood, he could confidently say that she was a friend; rather than her being an acquaintance or the local librarian. Perhaps once she moved out she would welcome the idea of meeting up once in a while to spend time together, maybe getting coffee and to catch up. 

Neal continued to insisted that he ask Belle out on a proper date, not just a “thank you dinner and fake proposal”. While the thought of it was more than enjoyable, he knew that she was simply going along with this plan for the benefit of her father, surely she had another idea of who she wanted as a romantic partner.

It was a nice idea but there was no way to tell what would happen.

———————————————————————————————————————

Belle felt like the world was on her shoulders, between running the library, Moe’s doctor appointments, and keep up with the charade of being an expectant bride, she wasn’t sure she could take on anything else. 

Things were not looking up when it came to her father, even if he did put the brave face on, he was clearly in pain but choose to be stubborn as ever. He put in the same hours he always did at Game of Thrones, ate what he shouldn’t (despite his weight loss), and did it all in the declaration of ‘enjoying himself while he was here’. 

She shook her head in amusement at the memory of her lunch yesterday with him as she leaned over the island in Hadrian’s kitchen that morning. Moe hadn’t been able to talk about anything else but her up-coming wedding, he had an opinion on every detail. One would think that it was him getting married instead of her. 

“Belle?” 

She turned to look over her shoulder, her curls still messy from sleep, still only dressed in a tank top and pajama pants. 

“Hey Neal, what are you doing up so early? Its Saturday.” 

He shrugged, walking over to collect a glass of orange juice before planting himself on a stool at the island. “Woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep I guess.” 

“Been there before,” she commented before taking a drink of her tea, “Are you hungry? I could make breakfast.” 

“Always, I’m a growing boy, remember?” 

Belle laughed with a grin, “Yes, of course! That must mean you need a stack of pancakes and bacon then, right?” 

Neal returned the smile, running a hand through his messy hair. “Now you're talkin my language.” 

For a few minutes a comfortable silence settled over the kitchen while Belle cooked, Neal seemingly content to sit and wait while what sleep was left drained from his brain. 

“I wish it was like this all the time.”

“How’s that?” Belle asked, flipping a pancake over, “Breakfast on demand?” 

He shook his head even though her back was turned, “No, you and Dad... It would be good if it was true.” 

A clatter came from the oven as Belle managed dropped her spatula, feeling her heart jump into her throat, trying to swallow it down. “W-why do you say that?” 

When Gold had purposed the idea of continuing the faux engagement, one of the things he had done was to sit Neal down and explain the situation to him. If anyone should know the truth of what was happening he deserved to know.

“Because it works. You two bring out the best in each other… and having you here makes Dad really happy.” He shrugged, as if it didn’t seem to make a difference. “Also Dad hasn’t complained about the Mayor’s sister since you moved in.” 

Belle hummed, picking up the stack of pancakes to set in front of Neal along with the bottle of syrup before reclaiming her tea cup. “Well… he is doing me a very big favor. I’m very thankful for that, I’m not sure I can really ever repay him for it.”

Neal cut into his food as he listened to Belle, “The best way you could do that is by not trying to. He’s always liked you, you know that right? It’s probably love.”

“Now you shouldn't make assumptions. Even if that’s true… he’s never mentioned it before.” She murmured, thinking back over the time they spent together since their plan started. 

“I don’t need to assume, I know he does.” He gathered up his dishes to place in the sink, stretching his arms behind his head with a yawn. “Besides, if you feel anything for him, I wouldn’t complain if it became true.” 

Before Belle had the chance to speak Neal offered a quick wave before he left, presumably to go back to bed, leaving her red cheeked holding a cold cup of tea. 

———————————————————————————————————————

The pawnshop was usually quite peaceful, most who came in had an action plan in mind in order to spend as little time there as possible. Typically it was a person pawning an item, paying their rent in person, or trying to request a rent extension. 

What wasn’t typical were individuals who came in to simply browse the display cases and window shop. However, that seemed to be just what Moe French was doing that morning. 

Despite their alleged engagement, Gold hadn’t seen his to be father-in-law, they both lived in the same town, he was Moe’s landlord, and they both had a relationship with Belle. Those three things where the only commonalities between the two men, otherwise they left one another — respectfully — alone. 

Moe was intent in pouring over the jewelry case and the various velvet display boxes making non-committal noises after he studied a piece, considered it, and decided to move on. So far after twenty minutes of this, none seemed to meet what requirements that he must have in mind. 

“None of these will work Mr. Gold.” 

It was the first words that he had spoken since he entered the shop. 

Gold wasn’t sure what to think of the comment, “If you like Mr. French, I do have a small stock of jewelry that is not on display. It will take me a moment to retrieve it. If you would wait a moment —” 

Moe stood up to his full height with a grunt of pain, though he didn’t allow it to cross his face. He had more important things to do than to give into his illness, his daughter was getting married. 

He walked over to the counter where the owner stood, rummaging in his pocket in order to pull out a small box, white, that had yellowed with aged. “Belle doesn’t have a ring on her finger yet,” he explained, setting the box down and opening the lid, “and in reverse, I have what you need.”

Gold’s eyebrows pinched with suspicion as the boxed was open, Moe taking out a ring pinched between his two fingers to present to him. It was moderately sized, the ring shaped as branches coming up to the setting, wrapping around a single sparkling diamond, the style of the piece was sublet and whimsical all at the same. Quite a great deal like Belle.

With Moe’s expectant look he took the ring from him, watching the diamond glitter in the lights of the shop.

“It was her Mother’s.” Moe explained with a nostalgic smile, “When I first heard that Belle was engaged I was ecstatic, I’ve always wanted to see her find someone to settle down with. I thought if I could see her obtain the same happiness that I had with Collette that I had done my job a father.” He sighed softly.

“What I didn’t expect was you though. I really thought that you would be opposites of each other but she’s proven me wrong.” 

Moe laughed, shaking his head, an indulgent smile on his face. “She always does that. But I can see it, any time she is talking about you or your son, I can see that she’s happy. Most of all though I can see that she loves you.” 

Gold swallowed harshly, trying to absorb everything that he was being told. He couldn’t possibly believe that what was being said was true. Belle couldn’t be in love with him, they were just friends, he had never even had the courage to proper ask her out. Surely what Moe thought was love was just relief from the situation being handled. 

“She’ll need that. After I’m gone.” Moe nodded decidedly, placing the lid of the box back on and pushing it across the counter towards Mr. Gold. “If anything I’m glad it will be you, you might be a ass, but you're an ass who keeps his word. Take care of her Gold.” 

He rapped his knuckles against the counter, his lips pulled into a thin line, clearing his throat with a final nod of decision. 

“Take care of my little Belle.” 

With his last word in, Moe turned and left the shop.

———————————————————————————————————————

The last couple of weeks at Gold’s house had been… awkward, tense even since Belle had talked with Neal over breakfast. Unlike before she was over analyzing every conversation that she and Hadrian had and every small affection of their friendship. 

Neal was only thirteen for crying out loud, how could he claim that he knew what his father felt for her? 

It didn’t help that the night before she had fallen asleep on the sofa while they watched a film. She had been exhausted from wedding plans and Moe’s insurance paperwork that day and far too comfortable to will her body to move to her bedroom. 

Rather, when she woke, she found herself nestled against Hadrian with a throw wrapped around her. The clock in the room read that it was seven in the morning and she flushed in embarrassment that she had spent the whole night there, surely he hadn’t been comfortable sleeping in that position. Though, when he woke he simply brushed it off as himself being the culprit. 

It really was a shame that it had to end at all, she had been perfectly cozy, it was almost flawless how their bodies fit together. She couldn’t recall the last time that she had slept so well, she could still smell Hadrian’s aftershave clinging to her cardigan today. 

The sharp ringing of her phone jumped her out of her reverie, “Thank you for calling Storybrooke Public Library, this is Belle, how can I help you?” 

“Miss. French? This is Storybrooke General Hospital.”

———————————————————————————————————————

Belle had walked from one side of the emergency room waiting area, to the other side, more times than she could count. Each time her tall heels clicking rhythmically, her arms were folded under her chest to try and hold herself together has much as possible. 

The nurses had been little to no help, the only information they really had was that Moe was ‘currently with the doctor’, beyond that she didn’t know what was happening. With the way his health was a number of things could have happened to him but it was still too soon, he had to have more time with her, he hadn’t been diagnosed more than eight weeks ago. 

What if he would never get his wish at all?

She bit her lip to hold back a sob, tears teetering at the edge of her lashes. There had to be more time, she couldn’t do this all alone; before she even registered what was happening she was calling Hadrian’s phone. 

\---

“Belle!” Gold called, his jacket thrown over one arm, running as quickly as his knee would allow him to. His arms came up to encircle her as she slammed into his chest, arms locking behind his neck. 

“It’s okay, I’m here.” He murmured as he nuzzled her curls, keeping her close. Gold could feel her small frame trembling against him, he pulled away just enough to wrap his jacket around her shoulders, his hand coming up to rest against her tear stained cheeks. 

“Tell me what’s going on, what have they told you?” 

“Dad’s with the doctor right now, that’s all the really have for me.” She answered, trying to keep herself calm. “He was with a customer at work when he started getting pain in his chest and they called the ambulance to bring him here.”

Belle pulled away from Hadrian to walk towards the doors again, glancing through the small window in the door. “Why haven’t they said anything? He could be… he could be… and I’m not with him right now!” She cried, “I’m the one who is meant to be taking care of him, he’s all the family I have left.”

She spun around on the ball of her foot as she once again paced across the space, this time stopping in front of Hadrian. Belle felt a lump form in her throat as her gaze caught his, “He deserves better than this, he deserves better than me. Rather than being an adult I wasted time on his farce to grant his last wish, using you in the process to fill a town rumor.” 

“Belle, you’re doing what you thought was best. No one can blame you for that.” Gold spoke, reaching out to take her arm to guide her over to a chair to sit down. “You’re here with him and that’s what's important.” 

She looked down to her knees, her gaze glued to a string on her skirt shaking her head, her curls falling into a curtain. “I can’t deceive him like this anymore, it’s not fair for me to lie to his face.” 

The moment seemed to stretch between them. Nurses chatted giving directions, receiving phone calls, and down the hall the vending machine hummed. 

“... What if it wasn’t a farce?” Gold questioned, trying to gather his courage. “What if we really were engaged, would you be feeling the same then?” 

“You know as well as I that we’re not. After this I can’t hold you to that promise Hadrian —” Belle spoke, lifting her head to finally look at him, a gasp escaping her at the sight of him holding a ring between his fingers. 

Her mother’s ring. 

“W-where did you get… get that?” 

He rotated the ring in the light, smiling at the inner glimmer of the diamond, it reminded him of Belle. “You’re father actually, he came by the shop to browse and told me that this was the correct ring for you. He also told me that what he wanted was to see was you happy and taken care of.” 

Belle felt every beat of her heart against her chest as she watched him carefully take her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger, finding the metal warmed by his hands. 

“I love you Belle, and I promise I’ll be by your side, no matter what farce we get ourselves into. Would you marry me and do the same?” 

A hiccuped laugh jump from her throat as she smiled, “Even if Granny thinks I’m pregnant already?” 

Hadrian’s lips cracked into a smile. “Yes, even then.” 

Belle reached out, both of her hands cradling his jaw, pulling them together as she planted a kiss kiss against his lips, her hand sliding to the back of his neck to bring them closer. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his, new tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Yes of course I’ll do the same, I love you too Hadrian.” She breathed, the two of them getting lost in the warm bubble they had created for themselves. 

A heavy clearing of throat broke the moment, each pulling away to look towards the source, spotting Dr. Whale standing behind Moe French sitting in a wheelchair. 

“Dad!” Belle exclaimed, jumping up to run to him, throwing her arms around him. Hadrian stood up as well to join them, offering the doctor a nod of thanks. 

“What in the world happened to you?” She questioned, pulling away from him. Hadrian slipped up to her side, entwining their fingers together to offer his support for whatever the answer was going to be. “The hospital called saying an ambulance brought you in!” 

“Your father was at the receiving end of Granny’s five alarm chili this afternoon.” Dr. Whale explained, “A simple case of indigestion.” 

Moe had the decency to look embarrassed at the explanation. “I’ll be fine, I’ve had spicier. Granny hasn’t bested me yet.” His eyes catching notice of a new addition to his daughter’s hand. 

He grunted as he pushed himself out of the chair, “The Doctor is finished poking me for the day. Besides, I think we have something to celebrate today.” 

Belle raised her eyebrow in suspicion, looking to Hadrian who looked just as perplexed as he did. “What would that be Dad?”

“Your two month engagement anniversary of course.” He grinned, “I think Granny’s has just thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Beta(s): Standbyyourmatnis, Faithoshauntasy, and Ishtarelisheba.


End file.
